Something Sweet In The Air
by MaxwellsFanFic
Summary: The second school year is over. 6 Weeks is a long time for 3 friends to bond, right? When one stupid cat kicks one little riceball all chaos breaks lose.
1. A Lovely Start

An explosion. As usual the fangirls were going off their heads wondering where I was. I'd just hope I could get away before someone notices me. I started to move my tiny rat body out the door. Before I even left the room my face became best friends with a shoe. "Ohh! I'm so sorry Mr. Rat!" A girl called out. She picked me up. UGHHH NO! I nodded to the clothes but she musn't of seen it. She ran outside. It was a bit slow. She dosen't run fast does she. Her long brown hair flicked all over the place. I looked into her blue eyes. Showing no emotion as I was a rat. She took me out of the school and onto the streets. "Here you go little buddy. I'm really sorry about hitting you." She smiled. What a smile. With that she ran off. I'm glad it's near Shigure's. I walked back home. "Oh Yuki your home." Shigure said. "It's a bit early heh heh." I sweatdropped. "I transformed, noone saw but...a girl helped me." Yuki smiled and walked back to school.

_Present Time_

"Miss Honda, are you ready to go to school?" Yuki said to me smiling. "Yep! Almost done! What about you Kyo." I ask. If you don't know. My name is Tohru Honda. About 2 years ago I was living in a tent. But the Sohma family took me in. So now I live with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. They're all really nice to me. "What about me you stupid rat?" Kyo yelled out. "Oh, you wanted to be cared for." Yuki replied. We started walking and before we knew it we were at school. I got in my seat and the day went on as usual. Except, it was the last day of the year. We all celebrated at the end. "We won't see you for a whole 6 weeks." Hana, one of my best friends said sadly. "I have an idea!" I Instantly said shouting out! "We'll all go to the park as a goodbye!" Hana and Uo, my other best friend instantly agreed. Yuki and Kyo took a second longer. But Yuki, he seemed extra happy. Now that I think about it he's been like that ALL day. Did he figure something out? We all walked out of school. " Tohru, we will visit you. You can stop freaking out." Uo put her hand on my shoulder . It made me feel better. When we arrived at a nice spot we all sat down. Uo was mouthing with Kyo. Hana was chatting with me. I say Yuki. On the ground. It reminded me of..well that's stupid. I won't think about it. "Yuki, it's a lovely day!" I call out. He smiles. "Yes, Yes it is." Ahh, he's so charming. I'm so glad I got to meet Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and the whole Sohma family.

The park was fun but we went our ways. Uo and Hana left and Yuki, Kyo and I went back to the house. "Oh, you're home a bit late." Shigure stated. "Oh, was it a burden!?" I quickly asked. Shigure just chuckled. "It's fine." Kyo went upstairs. To the roof I guess. "Miss Honda, do you want to go in the bath first?" Yuki asked. I nodded. "Thank you!" I went upstairs and put the hot water on. I went back down while I waited. "So, Shigure what book are you working on?" He chuckled a bit. "I like to call it, The tales of Detective Sakinija." Shigure showed up a manuscript. I took a quick glance. "I never knew your writing style was this good! And funny." I laughed. Oh! Bath water! I quickly ran back upstairs. I undressed myself and hopped into the hot bath. It was so nice. I just wanted to stay in it forever. Why do I keep thinking of that ? Get out of my head. It'll be bad missing Uo and Hana. But I'm glad to spend some more time with Yuki & Kyo.

Well. That's what I thought.


	2. Stupid Cat!

**Heyy! Apparently people like this story! Thanks AkariRedApple! BIG shoutout to Princess Unicorn because #YOLO! Anyway, Story time. Oh and by request. Kyo will do something epic! Oh and also... CATVSRAT STYLE!**

Max: Well that was a good Intro.

**Yuki: *chuckle* Yes it was...**

"Hey! You Damn rat get out of my way!" Kyo yelled viciously. "That's funny how I was walking first." Yuki replied. They both got in a lock. "DAMN FRIGGING RAT!" Kyo yelled and punched and kicked Yuki as hard as he could. Yuki of course dodged every move. They were backing up towards the stairs. Slowly up it. Until they got into the upstairs hallway. Kyo landed one massive kick. "Hey I'm out of the bat-" I said and everything went black. "Miss Honda!" Yuki instantly called out and bent down. "She's unconcious." Yuki yelled. Kyo backed up. "AWAHHAWHAAH!?" He backed up more and more and fell down the stairs. "One word, stupid." Yuki said and picked Tohru up. He then took her to her room. Tucked her in the covers. There was a massive red mark on her face. "That day.. it was you?" Yuki muttered to himself. It was just him and Tohru. Well technically just him but whatever. "Miss Honda." He said. His face on her leg. "Yuki, may you explain what your doing?" Shigure said leaning at the door. "WHAA!" Yuki fell over with a fright. "Kyo kicked her in the face. I'm comforting her." He said blushing and hiding it. "HOH?! KYO! Should we call an ambulance for sweet, sweet Tohru?" Shigure chuckled a bit. Yuki walked out the room. "Stupid cat, this is what he does." Yuki walked out.

I woke up in a chair. Not one that I know off. Now that I'm looking down. This dress, it's beautiful. Now that I think about it. My hair is a tied up in a way...I don't remember doing. Wait, my hair was brown before right? I'm pretty sure. Wait, so what happened? I'll try to think, nothing! I get up. This room, it's so beuatiful. All the wood carvings are made beautifully. I walk out of the only door. I hear some chatter. I head into what I think is the kitchen. Two guys. A silverish haired. And a black haired. "Oh your awake." The silver haired one said. Wait? I sleep in a chair?! "How are you doing little cutie?" The black haired one says rubbing my head. I don't know why but this makes me smile. I smile and make a cute giggling noise. This is perfect. But, why can't I remember anything. "Kanaze? (Pronounced Cah - na - zeigh ) I say. If I can't remember this name. Why am I saying it? "Yes?" The silver haired one says, I guess his name is Kanaze. "Can we play outside today?" I ask. His face just wants to make me smile. "Of course!" He says smiling. He starts to walk and I follow him.

"The ambulance is here Yuki." Shigure says. "Ok, I'll go talk to them." Yuki went downstairs and outside. "Hi, my stupid cousin kicked one of our housemates and she hasn't woke up since." Yuki noticed the paramedic writing something on a clipboard. They went inside where Shigure directed them into the room. "Shigure, why not just get Hatori? Yuki asks watching the medics. "He wouldn't take her to hospital. If it gets serious i'll get him. Yuki watches Tohru get put in and gets in the ambulance. It drives for awhile. Yuki is putting a finger through Tohru's hair. Gently moving it. "Engnnm" Tohru seems to make out. Yuki smiles.

**Max: Oh Yuki! Your such a gentleman.**

**Yuki: Heh, yes I am a bit.**

**Max: What's your thoughts on Kyo kicking Tohru?**

**Yuki: Don't worry, I'll slap him later.**


	3. Why?

**What is up in this duck... quack. Anyway. If chapters take awhile... I have 3... 4 technically stories to attend to. So... yeah :D I'll try to get a chapter for each 3 each night! D: Except for truth or dare... I need reviews!**

**Maxwell: Mysterious last chapter. Right, Right?**

**Yuki: Yeah! What's up with the whole Tohru thingy.**

**Akari: Sup.**

**Maxwell & Yuki: WAHAHQAHHAHA!**

**Akari: ... -_-**

"Kanaze.. Why can't I ever leave home?" I ask Kanaze while i'm he pushes me on the swings. He just freezes. "K..Kanaze? Are you ok." I ask worried. "We just...don't want you to get... ehm hurt." He said. I looked at his face. It's so perfect. "Tohru, you are the cutest!" He said smiling. I smile. "You're really handsome!" I reply. I think I saw him blush. "Kanaze, Tohru. It's time for dinner." Kanze carefully takes me off the swings and we walk inside. "I heard from the family doctor-" Shuzika started. "Why don't you just call him Hazari like everyone else?" Kanaze butted in. I just ate my food. There's was sliced up fish and some rice. "Shuzika, why is my name Tohru?" I asked curiously. He started to laugh. It was like he was hiding something. "We thought it would suit you. It's a cute name.

"Yuki, how was Tohru?" Shigure asked as Yuki walked in the door. "She was fine. Still unconcious. I said if it isn't fixed in 3 days Hatori can take her." Yuki replied. "I'm sorry." A sorry cat said. He was infront of Yuki head down. "I..I'm sorry." Yuki's eyes widened in shock. "I am stupid. I hurt her." Kyo said.

**SHORT CHAPTER**


End file.
